Personal computing systems commonly consist of a "tower" configuration central processing unit, a monitor, a keyboard, speakers, a plurality of disk drives, and a dot matrix, ink jet, or laser printer. Such computer components are commonly assembled upon a common desktop for utilization by a computer operator seated at a common desk chair. A drawback of such utilization of a common desk and chair is that it does not allow ergonomic positioning of the operator's body, arms and legs. Another drawback or deficiency of such use of furniture is that it requires wasteful and inefficient arm and hand motions in manipulation of the keyboard, the disk drives, monitor controls, and the printer controls.
The instant inventive computer desk solves such problems by providing a desk and chair combination, a major support column of the desk being adapted for receiving and retaining a computer central processing unit having a tower configuration; the desk and central processing unit column being slidably positionable with respect to the chair along an oblongated base. Through utilization of the instant inventive computer desk, ergonomic advantages are obtained and efficiencies in hand and arm motions are obtained.